Hell Bound
by Letliveagain
Summary: Iris was sent to Hell 10 years after she makes a deal with a crossroads demon, after a long time being tortured Crowley finally hears about her past with Dean and Sam Winchester, and he wants to make her a deal. She decides to betray her friends instead of being Crowley's own personal Hell toy, but where does that take her? Crowley\Iris
1. Chapter 1

_The girl was stringed up by nails like a peace of meat,they dug into her hands and arms and feet, the fles around them swelling. Her body was covered in blood and her hair was stained with it, her eyes looked to the ground as she clenched her teeth feeling the knife slide under her cheeks skin and rip it apart, she screamed so loudly that her torturer laughed with glee._

_ ''STOP, STOP STOP! Please!'' Her cracked voice yelled out as her eyes found his cunning smile, it was so twisted. She could never see herself becoming one of those things, she couldn't believe she had ever even placed her lips on one of them._ _Her eyes snapped up as she heard footsteps coming her way, a demon dressed in a grey suit watched her carefully, her torturer turned to the demon who smirked cunningly._

_''Clean her up, Crowley want's her. Leave the gash on her cheek, looks kind of like a brand.'' The demons gruff voice spoke, trailing his eyes down her body eagerly before turning and walking away. Her whole body quivered as the nails were removed, she felt so sick. So sick of it all, she glanced at the torturers face who smiled wickedly._

_''Time to meet your new Daddy''._

* * *

''Boss, here's the little one'' A gruff sounding demon said with his meatsuit's hand gripping the small woman's wrist tightly, a long gash was withered into her cheek as she looked up to see a man dressed in a dark suit examining her. Her eyes were the colour of the ocean, her small lips were held in a pout and her long silver blonde hair fell over her face. Crowley waved the demon off with a flick of his hand and the demon obeyed walking out to greet another demon dressed in a buisness man's meatsuit who looked at the woman as if she were meat he was about to devour.

''The things i could do to her..'' He murmered with a smirk, blinking as Crowley waved the door shut with a slam. He stood behind his desk pouring himself a glass of Craig, rolling his eyes at the stupid demons.

''Iris, isn't it, interesting name.'' Crowley said peering at the girl who had stood up by now staring at him curiously, she folded her arms across her chest raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah well, Crowley isn't exactly normal either...'' She said, her voice was soft despite the fact she was angry and hurt, the gash on her cheek was gushing out blood yet she didn't seem to notice. Crowley raised his eyebrows at her attitude, most people would be cowering in fear in front of him.

''You do know where I am on the food chain, right?'' Crowley asked raising his eyebrows at her, when they said ''little one'' they weren't joking around. Her body was almost emaciated, and it wasn't because of torture, her body had already been like it, she looked like she could blow away in the wind in any second. Her eyes snapped to his.

''Satan junior, why did you bring me here?''She questioned, looking at him carefully as he skulled another drink down. His smirk lifted a little, like he was satisfied with something.

''Ah Ducky, and how, pray tell me, is it _you_ know the nickname one of my most hated Adam's Family brother's gave me?'' He asked setting down the glass, he favoured his meatsuit, some editor. He rather liked it actually, it suited his tailor's suits perfectly. Iris felt her heart almost stop, a feeling in her chest made her almost keel over, she bit her lips to prevent more tears from falling. She decided to act like she had no idea, she didn't want to get Dean, Sammy or herself in any more trouble than she already had.

''I don't know what you're talking about, your Demons outside go on and on about you. Maybe it's them calling you names.'' She said all to easily, she never was a good liar despite being a short-time hunter. Iris tucked her hair behind her ears, Crowley smirked a bit again, she had sort of elf like features when she did that, her slim frame only added to it.

''You're really not pulling off a dumb blonde act, believe me. It's come to my attention that you were the best of friends with little old Dean. Probably the Moose too. Maybe even the stupid Angel. You obviously know a bit about them, and i could really use someone i can count on to trust. So, deal or Hell forever and ever, i could even throw in a part time torture session with little old me if you decline.'' The calm expression on her face faultered as she thought about more torture, more days being strung up with every sharp object known to mankind, and even worse. Satan junior as her torturer.

She felt sick to her stomach.

The last thing she wanted was to cross the people that saved her, the guy she had been in love with, or his brother or the innocent Angel. She couldn't handle going back to the rack though, there was no way in Hell. Guilt overwhelmed her body as she spoke again.

''You've got a deal.'' SHe sighed, closing her eyes at the thought. ''Pucker up buttercup'' She suddenly felt his lips over hers, causing her too be startled. Iris didn't return the kiss, already disgusted by herself. Once he stepped away chuckling to himself she asked, ''Was that really necasary?''

''Nah, just felt like it'' Crowley shrugged sheepishly, downing another drink all to himself sitting back into his chair behind his desk smirk triumphantly as he looked at his new weapon.

...

If anyone likes this please let me know and the chapters will be longer in the future :)


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley watched her walk around the car scraps and parts, smirking as she winced at a piece of tin that scraped her. Tortured in Hell, and winced at that. She spun around and gave him a half wave, as Dean and Sam walked out of Bobby Singer's house. Crowley remained invisible and watched their facial expression's carefully. Sam was nothing but angry and Dean, well, he had a lot of emotions as he looked at the petite blonde.

''Sammy, Dean. It's me! I swear it's me.'' Iris said looking tiny compared to the two brother's who stood a few metres away, Dean had a fleeting look of hope than looked at her.

''I watched her get dragged away by HellHounds, you aren't her!'' Dean yelled, Iris looked at him, a deep feel of guilt latched it's way into her stomach and she felt like she were about to point out Crowley, but then she remembered the Hellhounds and shrugged it off. Dean looked older now, and the stress of everything caused him to drink more and more often.

''Dean it is me, the last thing you said to me was life's a bitch. Look i don't know how i got out! Believe me i've been trying to figure it out. It's me!'' Iris shouted, clenching her teeth. Crowley's one on one lesson for lying really rubbed off on her. Iris got the annoying feeling to turn around and look at him, but she couldn't. Sam glanced down at her leg where blood was dripping down from a small gash, he gave a nod.

''It's her Dean. It has to be'' Sam said watching Dean clench his teeth, Iris blinked innocently, at that moment she almost would rather a steaming hot dagger into her skin than watch Dean so upset. They both seemed upset, more so than usual.

''So where's Bobby?'' She asked with a smile tilting her head, Bobby had been like the father she'd never had for a short time, that is. She watched Sam and Dean exchange a look, Sam stepped up, '' Look, I'm sorry Iris but.. Bobby's dead. He stayed with us for a little while, but we had to let him go. He wanted to go, Iris.''

Iris felt her heart stop, her whole body shook with anger and grief, she turned away a little just long enough to glance at the spot Crowley was in.

''Give me a second'' Iris said forcefully, as the brothers left she began walking all the way down to where Crowley apeared with a sneaky little smile on his face.

''Worked like a charm, if i do say so myself'' He said letting his accent slip, leaning against an old car. Iris let out an angered groan, ready to kill him. There was no way Bobby was gone, no way in Hell.

''Careful don't get too excited.'' He said non-chalantly, bringing a flask up to his lips and guzzling it drown. Being a hunter Iris listened to her instincts and got him when he was most vulnerable knocking the flask to the ground, she opened her mouth to call for Dean when Crowley slammed his hand over it. Standing up straighter, despite being short he still towered over her, he spun her around so that she was the one pressed up against the car's bonnet. He held his hand over her nose as well so she couldn't breathe and let out little noises as she tried to.

''Don't you forget who you're working with, Darling. I can send you right back down to Hell if you want, would you like that? More pain, a lot more considering i'd be the one inflicting it. Enjoy your days with Sam and Dean alive, they aren't going to last long. We'll all have a little reunion down there soon'' Crowley said tilting his head as tears began to spring from Iris's eyes, her face had gone completely white.

He let go of her mouth and took his fingers to her chin and tilted it up so she was looking him in the eyes, he pulled her lips to his and held her closely. Ignoring the fact she didn't respond.

''You don't have to do that you know, but whatever you say Satan Junior, i'm pretty sure they're gonna' get you first.'' Iris said cathing her breath moving from beneath him and side stepping her way around, trying to clear her mind of Bobby's death, she had to grieve later. Crowley let out a chuckle, ''I always get what I want, don't pretend you didn't like it Ducky. You aren't_ that_ good of a liar''

Crowley dissapeared into thin air, just as Sam and Dean walked towards her.

* * *

''So after the time i've been down there, you guys have gotten on Satan juniors hit list? And Cas went insane and you ended up in Purgatory, Dean?.'' Iris said drinking down some of her beer, watching Sam's offended looking reaction. She was glad she left Bobby out. They'd left Bobby's place to a motel somewhere, Demons were taking a bunch of humans and they were disapearing so easily.

''Well yeah, yeah that's one way to put it. Look, we'll figure this out tomorow i'm gonna' go take a look at some of the places they were taken.'' Sam said walking out the door calmly, Dean turned to Iris with a sly grin.

''How long do you think he'll be out?'' He asked, Iris rolled her blue eyes and fake shoved him tuckng her hair behind her ear. Her eyes trailed out the window instictevly, a Demon stood there with a smirk on it's face, it took the meatsuit of the hotel manager. Her heart leapt out of her chest for a moment before remembering Crowley, figuring it was something to do with her.

'''Nah, but seriously, are you okay? You know when i came out of Hell i wasn't exactly in the right state of' mind.'' Dean said watching her expression that shifted once he spoke, Iris blinked back at him and shook her head a little closing her eyes with a small grin. They were sitting on the opposit bed's of eachother, she faced the window, she tapped her leg against his in reassurance.

''I'm fine. Hey i'm going to go for a walk for a little bit, clear my head. I'll be back soon.'' She said grabbing her new cropped leather jacket and putting it on, she'd been able to go shopping before they hit the motel. She wore a black knee-high dress with ankle boots and a short leather jacket, luckily there was no sign of Hell except the look in her eyes.

''Okay and hey! Don't get in too much trouble!" Dean shouted jokingly from the door as she walked outside, the Demon stayed away from Dean's view. Iris turned around and winked with a smirk before heading over to the demon, who skimmed his eyes along her body before flashing his black eyes at her, his meatsuit had a pale face and made it a lot more eery.

''You Iris? Crowley want's you, now.'' He said with a gruff voice, she nodded and suddenly they were walking down a hallway somewhere completely different. It was dark and disgusting, they were walking towards a room where steam and yells were coming from inside. Iris's heart leapt turning to the demon who had his hand on her back, maybe slightly lower than comfortable guiding her to it, he gave her a quick glance and murmered something between his teeth.

The door had disgusting bits of green on it, and the metal was rusted to decay. She could faintly hear Crowley shouting things inside and let out a sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't a trick. The doors opened up and she was shoved into the room, a demon stood at the entrance and Crowley glanced over at her, though that was hardly the thing she was looking at. A boy no older than her was strapped into a chair, he was covered in blood and gashes, it didn't take long to guess he was an angel.

He looked like he was in so much pain, his face was full of sweat and he looked as if he were about to pass out. Iris's eyes flickered to Crowley and back to the angel and back to Crowley's hand which held a sharp looking object. Though she wasn't an angel all of the pain he looked to be in reminded her of Hell, of getting tortured so badly.

''Crowley, what the Hell are you doing to him!?'' She shouted, rushing to the angel's side at once glancing at the cuts everywhere in his body, biting on her lower lip in anger and glaring at Crowley. He even looked sadistic then, as if he couldn't snap out of his craze.

''And here's my favourite Chickadee, how did it go with Dumb and Dumber? That outfit looks good on you, darling, i'd much rather take it off though.'' Crowley drawled placing the blade down onto the tray momentarily, glancing at Iris's expression. She'd put on makeup too, finally feeling less like a rag doll than before. She was admittedly beautiful with or without it regardless.

''Cheer up blondie, I'm only interested in getting the names of the prophets from this one. Unless, you'd like to have a go?'' Crowley offered watching Iris look sick to her stomach. Her youthful face reminded him of innocence, and her eyes were even bigger and wider looking than before with the makeup on.

''I already told you the names of them, the next generation isn't even born yet!'' The angel spat out with blood, stopping the little argument that Crowley and her were having, Iris was remaining silent though to Crowley at least.

''What's your name? I believe you.'' Iris said, looking down at the angel who looked defeated giving him a reassuring smile.

''Samandriel''.

**...**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows :D, let me know what you think sorry if it was bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

''When the Angel's hear about this, Crowley'' Samandriel spat out turning back to him, his vessel had an innocent way about it ,and so did the way he spoke. It sounded stupid to Crowley.

''They'll be what, put off? I'm quaking really. Ducky hand me that blade behind you.'' Crowley dismissed glancing at her slightly, her expression looked torn as she looked at the Angel and Crowley. She shook her head letting her blonde locks bounce around her.

''Do you forget who I am, i will let those dumbass demons outside do whatever they want to you if you don't hand me it. Could set the Hell Hound's on you.'' Crowley trailed off pointing the blade he already held in his hand at her, it terrified her how truthful he seemed to be and how much he was considering it. Hell Hound. The word struck her, she shivered as she remembered being in that room with Dean and the doors being banged open by those creatures. _''Life's a bitch''_ Dean had said before they barged the door open, he had held his hand in hers tightly but she shoved him out of the way before they could get to him.

''No. Why the hell are you doing this to me?'' Iris asked looking confused and frustrated, her blue eyes seemed to go an even darker blue as she spoke. She backed off a little as Crowley's face twisted, a sneer appeared on his face and he glanced at the bloodied blade in his hand curiously and flicked it around his hand skillfully and let his eyes flicker to her again, cocking an eyebrow. Her heart thumped louder than before, that was a face of pure evil, that was a face of a real Demon. He looked like he was almost going to do something but then his face turned to it's normal self.

''Havn't done anything to you yet, sweetheart'' He mused, tossing the blade down onto the tray again, turning around to glance at the Demon at the door. Iris found the way to open her mouth and speak after her fear settled down.

''We'll see.'' Iris blurted out, her eyes widened at what she'd said. She watched Crowley half turn back around, his eyebrow raised with a little sly grin.

''Yes, we will.'' Crowley answered back turning back to them both, his eyes trailed to the Angel in the chair. If only he wasn't there...

''Don't get yourself hurt for me'' Samandriel piped up, feeling uneasy at the tension in the room. How could she even say something like that to one of them, a Demon? Though she was kind and the complete opposite of Crowley. She was also attractive to say the least but Samandriel didn't voice that. Iris turned to look at him, and an emotion that could have been understanding crossed her face.

''Just let him go Crowley, he's told you the name of the prophet's so just let him go.'' Iris said stubbornly, Crowley was getting annoyed with the human and the Angel more and more. He waved his hand across as Iris was thrown onto the ground, a loud thump and curse came from it. Crowley tilted his head sarcastically.

''Well _now_ you've gotten yourself all hurt for an Angel, blondie. You might be the next one strapped up in here with little old me sometime soon'' Crowley stated before motioning for the Demon at the door to come to his side, ''Take Iris back to where she came from, i'm sure the Winchester's are _dying_ to see her.'' Crowley lifted his head to Iris who flinched back as the Demon grabbed a hold of her arm harshly, she let out a wince.

''Careful!'' Crowley yelled at the Demon who immediatly loosened his grip, Iris walked beside the Demon in defeat.

''I'm sorry Samandriel.'' She said softly as the doors opened, every single feeling she had was worse than the last. Grief, guilt, anger, sadness.

''We'll be in touch!'' Crowley shouted at her as the door's shut behind them. He leaned over to get the knife on the ground that she'd knocked over, there was a bit of blood on the floor where she scraped her skin, he stared at it for a second then stood up. '''Now, where were we?''

* * *

Iris crossed the parking lot looking for any Demons, it was another storm and the rain was messing up her vision. She opened up the apartment door and froze. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Castiel standing there in the middle of the room, Sam and Dean were gone and she hoped it wasn't a hallucination.

''Ca-cas?'' She asked mid running to him as he turned to her, he looked haunted but she didn't care. Iris wrapped her arms around him and his trenchcoat and held her grip tightly, hoping to God he didn't fade away. He seemed to flinch away at the touch which was unlike him, usually he would give her an awkward pat on the head but then she remembered, purgatory. SHe stepped back and took the sight of him in one last time.

''Dean and Sam told me about you coming back, they're out drinking now.'' He said once she stopped looking at him strangely, she nodded with a smile on her face. She sat on the bed and he did the same on the other one awkwardly.

''How did you get out Cas? Dean told me a little about what happened...'' Iris trailed off, his expression was almost hurt for a second but he covered it up with a small smile, ''I have no idea, i''ve been trying to reach out to you but i couldn't connect until now, that's why Dean saw me.'' Castiel said, looking down closing his eyes for a moment. A horrible silence passed between them for they were both at loss of words, though Iris felt another feeling of guilt pass through her.

''So Meg, huh?'' Iris asked tilting her head with her eye brows raised, she watched Cas's face turn even worse, guilt and grief crossed his face for a second and in that second he did look like a mad man like Dean had said.

''I don't know what you mean, it doesn't matter anyway Crowley found her before i could even-'' Castiel's rambling was cut off by the door opening up revealing the too brother's, Iris watched Castiel's expression carefully. He missed Meg, she could tell that much even if he was keeping it a secret and blocking it off. Dean had a bottle of beer already in his hand and Sam had a lot of bottles in a bag, Iris got up and snatched Dean's off of him before he could bring it up to his lips, she walked away with a grin and sat on the bed again. It was almost like the old times with all of them, except no Bobby. She'd never see Bobby again.

_''Listen here you idgit, if you go to Hell don't you dare, for the love of God don't you dare give up.''_ Iris closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek, that was the last thing he'd ever said to her. All she wanted to do was murder Crowley and than murder herself. Internally groaning she brought the bottle to her lips and drank like there was no tomorow.

The next day she woke up with a hangover, Sam and Dean were sitting at the table with their laptop and Castiel was sitting infront of the tv staring at it, someone cooking meat was showing and it made her want to vomit; it reminded her all too much of her flesh being torn apart. Luckily Cas changed it to a better program with an airplane.

''Finally up'' Dean said handing her an asprin and a glass of water, she clutched her hand on her forehead groaning and drinking it down. ''Unfortunately. What have you guys got so far?'' She asked, her voice was slurred.

''Honestly? Nothing, it's like it all stopped, no freak disapearances linked to any freak natural events.'' Sam said, skimming his eyes along the laptop's page, rubbing his eyes. Iris smiled, he was always the smarter one, no offense to Dean. At least in normal human things anyway.

''So how many, seven?''Dean asked, piping into the conversation.

''Yeah ugh Luigi, Justin, Aaron, Mariah-

''Dennis, Christa, Svan'' Castiel finished the sentence off, he continued to watch the tv absent mindly, everone turned to him.

''Cas how'd you know those other names?'' Sam asked caustiously.

''Well they're prophets, just like Kevin of course. Once Kevin dies one of those will be his replacement''

''Crowley. Well his getting desperate'' Dean said, and in that moment Iris knew she was screwed, they already knew it was Crowley. That guilt feeling in her stomach didn't get any better, she watched Castiel get up and look at her strangeley. ''You're acting strange all of a sudden.'' He stated warily, her gaze snapped to his momentarily, and she thought it was all over. The two brother's turned to her, luckily Sam's phone went off before they could question her. Castiel didn't break his gaze at her even when Sam answered.

''Mrs Tran well where the Hell have you been'- Crowley's got Kevin'' Sam said worriedly looking at them all, Iris silently cursed raking her fingers through the top of her hair angrily.

''Guys i've- i've got to go for a walk, i'm getting ugh flashback's, I'll be back as soon as i can but don't wait for me'' Iris said abruptedly as she saw a Demon outside the window again, he gave her a sneer as she walked out despite the protests. The Demon hid around the corner once again and then she was gone.

* * *

''CROWLEY!'' She yelled as she opened the doors, leaving the Demon outside. Her blood was boiling, with anger and fear for everyone. Crowley stood near Kevin who was an admittedly cute guy sitting in a chair, his face was worn down just like Sam, Dean's and Cas's were. There were also other people in the room, she guessed the possible prophets, they all stared glumly at her.

''Hello Darling, come to watch the show have we?'' Crowley asked grinning a little, Kevin glanced up at the her.

''Crowley, i can't do this, you picked the wrong person. Send me back, now.'' She said through clenched teeth, she wouldn't be able to look at Sam and Dean or Cas the same way ever again, she was basically knowing that they were going to be killed by Crowley and not tell them. Her heart clenched as she imagined what Bobby would say. ''Idgit'' would be a very nice compliment compared to what he would say...She felt too selfish for her own good.

''Ah ah, no can do Ducky, you're in this till the end, if you refuse...'' Crowley tilted his head thoughtfully, flicking the blade in his hand between his fingers. She shrugged defeatedly.

''Fine, torture me like there's no tomorow. I'm not betraying my friends'' She said, crossing her arms over her chest. It was only a matter of time before they all suspected something of her and not jsut Crowley.

''That's the trouble with you humans, you always break in one way or another. You're all so...selfless. Some of you anyway, the rest, well...'' Crowley trailed off, his accent slipped up again. ''The problem is Ducky, i like you. And when i like something it's mine, i don't really like sharing. You've got something more extra than regular humans, so sorry but you'll have to stay'' Crowley said with a wink.

Suddenly she grabbed a large looking blade from one of the trays near her and held it. Crowley spun back around raising an eyebrow at her gesture about to make a quirky remark until he saw the tears in her eyes, for a second he felt something. Something other than anger or pain or pleasure, something strange. He had no idea what it was and it hit him like a freight train.

''What are you doing?'' He asked in confusion, watching the tears stroll down her pale face quietly.

''I'm not going to hurt the only family i ever had, no matter what. Go ahead set the hell hounds on me, or torture me. If you don't i'll kill myself, i'd rather do that than do this to my friends.'' She stated, and her eyes looked like they flashed with truth, Crowley hesitated for a second before calling for one of the Demons, he glared at Iris shaking his head.

''Take this one to the other place, get her set up for me will you?'' Crowley said in a gruff voice, he watched her dissapear along with the other Demon quietly. He shook his head turning back to Kevin to try and get his mind off of her strange behaviour, he didn't understand it, the way she acted for someone else.

''Now then Kevin, where were we?''.

* * *

**Thank you to all the reviews and follows and fave's, i'm sorry if my grammar is bad, i'm not sure if i'll be updating until the next episode of it airs on the 16th, please let me know what you thought of this one :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**8x10**_** spoilerss!**

''Miss me, darling?'' Crowley said wiping a blade in his hand with a rag, although Iris couldn't see it she could practically hear the smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes, tugging on the binds that held her to the chair again.

''You wish. Where are we this time?'' She questioned, the room was a little more unused than the last. Crowley had luckily gotten a demon to take her to the other location before the three boys came and messed everything up once again. Now that Crowley had Samandriel and someone testing him, he felt as though he might learn a thing or two before they decided to show up again.

''Ever so curious. Ya' know if you'd just agree and tottle along and help me this wouldn't be necassary. Besides the Angel you love so very very much is almost brain dead by now.'' Crowley said casually pulling up a chair beside her bed, though of course he hadn't tortured her yet, she still look frightened and tiny on the table. They both heard Samandriel's screams in that second and Crowley's mouth turned into a sneaky little smirk, he still looked tired though. Iris jolted up only to be forced down again by the straps at the sound, she let out a cry as she landed back into the hard wood with a thud. Her blonde hair was a mess of stickiness on her forehead as she glared at Crowley.

''What are you doing to him? He hasn't done anything! Once Sam and Dean hear about this they'll...'' Her voice trailed off as her brain began to adjust and she stared off into nothingness for a little while, Dean and Sam. She'd somehow forgotten about them, théy would wonder where she was. Crowley let out some air through his nostrils in a humouring way, standing up he untied her frowning as she kicked him away causing him to stumble for a second. He raised his eyebrows.

''I can get up myself, thanks. Her eyes flashed at the knife he held in his hand for a moment, her eyes squinted ever so slightly. It was like she wasn't there in his time and more in her memories. Flashing all she could see was dark and light, she felt herself subonciously grip her hands into fists as she heard the laughter of her torturer, she knew what she had coming for her. She felt the blade dip ever so slightly into her upperstomach before trailing up and digging into her collarbone causing her to yelp loudly, earning a roar of laughter from the Demon...

''Iris, Iris!?'' Crowley asked stepping forward for a moment, his eyes looked into her blue ones with uncertainty as she gave a small nod showing she was okay, more or less. She looked at the blade once more than flickered her eyes up to his face, her eyes showed longing and emptiness for a moment. Crowley raised both eyebrows than pointed the blade at her grinning slightly.

''You crave the pain. Dont you? The not so innocent blonde reveals her true colours, how interesting.'' Crowley said, amused at her longing. Most humans taken from Hell would much rather never even hear the word pain again. She felt her mouth grow dry and her expression soured, ''Of course i don't crave the - pai- you know what shut up Satan Juniour before i start craving your pain'' Iris said, rubbing her wrists and running a hand through her hair in frustration. She heard Samandriel's screams once again and shuddered.

''Please, let him go.'' She begged biting her lip, she watched Crowley's unreadable face and he just stood there staring at her. It was as if he froze or something. He suddenly blinked and he clenched his jaw shaking his head, ''I swear _you_ little pixie forget who i am at the most awful moments. The pinhead i've got torturing the angel better have found something out of' him by now.''

* * *

''AAHHHH!" The angel ''Alfie'' screamed in his chair, the contraption on his head looked barbaric to Iris than again she knew Crowley. The other demon watched both Samandriel and Iris closely, wondering what was so special about the human girl.

They'd been in the room for a while now and got a few strange Enochian words out of him, which luckily Crowley understood. The demon torturing the information out of him seemed strange to Iris, he was sort of nervous around Crowley, she honestly didn't see what the big deal was apart from when he went into a rage, oh and he was basically satan.

Iris sat away from all three of them and stared at the wall instead covering her ears from time to time, she couldn't stand being stuck tied up with nothing to do but wait. A loud explosion coming from the building they were inside caused her heart to leap and she jumped up, being alert. Crowley barely glanced up at the sound and she almost wondered if it had been in her head, but the sight of the other demon's face it was real. Sam and Dean were here, probably Cas too.

''Uh, Crowley shouldn't we leave?'' Iris asked chewing her lip, if Sam and Dean found her the guilty feeling would be too overwhelming. ''You are taking me with you, right?'' Iris asked with wide blue eyes, she raked a hand through her blonde hair as Crowley kept staring down at the Angel infront of him.

''Holy Mary mother of Sin'' Crowley cursed, him looking shocked even a little frightened caused Iris to bite down so badly on her lip that it began to bleed.

''What is it?'' The Demon asked watching wearily as someone tried to pound down the door, Iris gulped.

''There's an Angel tablet''

In a split second everything went wrong, she blinked and the whole room was gone. They'd gotten out quicker than Dean could bust down the door, they now stood near the treeline near Dean's Impala. Castiel and the Angel were there, saying things she couldn't hear. Crowley must have recognised the look in Castiel's eyes for he shoved his hand over Iris's mouth quickly, causing her heart to speed up momentarily, she watched as Castiel got the blade and suddenly struck it into Samandriel's stomach. Her eyes widened and her muffled scream caused Cas to begin to turn around but she was already gone, so was Crowley.

* * *

The whole place turned into a house infront of her, she was inside it though, it was more like an estate. She felt herself dropping down to the ground, she hated this. She hated it when someone died. No matter who they were. You'd think she'd be used to it but no, it's like an addiction except the opposite, it kills you and you know it, but you can't stop it.

Samandriel was apparently better in Crowley's hands than Castiels, Iris thought bitterly. She sighed biting her lip momentarily before getting up with a heavy chest, Crowley appeared at the top of the stairs strangely looking around at everything. He noticed her staring and flicked his hand slightly.

''Gotta check if the owners are still away, wouldn't want any surprises now would we?'' Crowley asked flicking his tongue to the inside of his mouth eagerly, Iris shook her head glancing at the sofa just in the opposite room of the staircase, she walked by it and jumped on it dangling her legs over the end of it, closing her eyes. '_'You don't own it''_ she mouthed shaking her head again with her eyes closed still.

''Of course I don't, I have millions of human's pathetic money, why would i buy a dump like this?'' Crowley asked appearing at her feet startling her and making her open her eyes, he kept looking around with distaste glancing at the cabinent in the living room they were in, it held every type of scotch imaginable, Iris rolled her eyes ''Crowley Heaven'' she thought.

She refused to talk despite wanting to know more about his money and what not, but she was too mad and sad to be bothered, all she wanted to do was sleep. Ever since she came out of the pit her dreams were full of nightmares and she could hardly fall asleep anyway, it was better off staying awake and doing something to keep her mind off of everything. She stood up and went upstairs ignoring Crowley's stare from the other sofa he was lazily sitting on with a glass of Craig, she entered the master bedroom and saw the shower throwing her hands up in triumph.

Crowley heard the shower running and rolled his eyes relazing in his seat a little more, he watched the window for a moment for he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. Suddenly a demon jumped up from where he was looking, he was flashing his eyes black and he just stood there. Crowley squinted his eyes and appeared infront of the Demon, ''What are you doing here you pestering rat?'' He asked with confusion, flinging his hand as some of his drink landed on his suit. He knew the Demon, slightly. He'd sent him on runs to get things for The Prophet and he'd escaped sooner than later.

''I just came to see the Boss's new toy'' He said smirking, his meet suit was taller than Crowley's and an odd reminder of Dick Roman. Iris walked out freezing as she saw the Demon, her hair was a little damp and her face was still wet, at least she was wearing clothes Crowley thought annoyingly.

''Bullocks!" He shouted before wiping his mouth, the Demons eyes skimmed over Iris excitedly.

''No sharing, Boss?'' He asked hopefully, watching Iris flinch away at his look.

''I think not.'' Crowley said snapping his fingers making the Demon leave, Iris let out a shaky breathe.

Glancing at Crowley she walked back into the house, she thought the Demon had been her torturer but it wasn't. She slumped into the couch again, how could Castiel have done that to the other angel, and why?

''Stop feeling sorry for someone you don't know, Darling.'' Crowley's accented voice came from near the cabinet, he was examining the drinks again. Iris let out a bitter laugh looking at him.

''What are we supposed to do here?'' She asked, glancing around. It was quite boring for a big house, she'd give Crowley that. Crowley shrugged, loosening his tie and smirking widely, '' I have a few idea's.''

''That's real nice. No, i mean it. Who even owns this place?'' Her hair was falling over her face, and she sidghed staring up at the ceiling.

''A former hunter and his wife, hard to come by, alive anyway. Wouldn't you agree?'' He asked, appearing beside her, tugging on her hair. She shrugged him off standing up, she still was shorter than him and stared up at him in defiance. She was angry, pure rage, while he was amused by her actions and smirked at her. She let out an annoyed groan when he didn't move and he smirked at that.

''Better get used to this ducky, for a little while.''

**...**

**Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites let me know what you think :)**


End file.
